Rêve de la première Originel
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: OS qui décrit l'espoir et le rêve de Freya Mikaelson...


**Bonjour,**

**Je tenais à écrire sur Freya Mikaelson, son personnage m'a vraiment plu dans l'épisode 12 de la saison 2 de The Originals, et je tenais vraiment à écrire quelque chose sur elle, sur le pourquoi du comment elle était là selon moi, alors je vous laisses découvrir Freya Mikaelson avec mes yeux en espérant que cela vous plaira.**

**Marie (Sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans)**

* * *

** La première originelle**

Freya ne rêvait que d'une chose, sa famille, celle qu'on l'a forcé à abandonner pour une tante tyrannique, une tante qui la contraignait à la magie chaque jour de sa vie, ne connaissait ni la joie, ni l'amour, seulement l'espoir, l'espoir de revoir sa famille, d'entendre sa mère lui dire qu'elle l'aime, rire quand son père l'appellerait princesse, aider quand Finn lui demandait de l'aide.

Puis un jour, un hiver froid, il y a mille ans, Freya décida de gagner ce qu'elle avait perdu, elle décida de partir, Dahlia l'en empêcha, la menaça de mort, mais elle la contra, elle ne pouvait mourir, elle vaincu sa tortionnaire, celle qui l'avait empêché de connaître le bonheur, mais quand elle arriva dans le village de son enfance, l'endroit se reconstruisait comme dévasté, alors qu'elle cherchait à comprendre se qui était arrivé à sa mère, à son père, à Finn.

On lui avait raconter que sa mère était morte, elle en avait pleurer, elle avait pleurer sur sa sépulture qui ne contenait que son cœur, le cœur qui l'avait aimé elle aussi, arraché par Mikael, cet homme qui semblait si doux, si gentil, si compréhensif, son père, son propre père. D'après les villageois, ces frères et sœurs, car oui, elle avait eu d'autres frères et sœurs, étaient devenue de monstres assoiffés de sang après que des loups est tués le plus jeune de ces frères Henrik, elle pleura aussi sur la tombe de son frère pendant de longues heures, ce petit frère qu'elle aurait dû protégé.

Elle se mit en quête de ces frères et sœurs, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah et Kol. Ne suivant que carnage, désolation et douleur, une douleur qui passait par dessus Freya qui n'avait qu'une seule idée, qu'un seul espoir, qu'un seul rêve, retrouver et sauver sa famille pour vivre heureux pour toujours et à jamais.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle était là, au XXIeme siècle découvrant les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans, ville qu'elle avait autrefois aimé, habillé comme les femmes de cette époque, une tenue qui lui plaisait plus que les robes dont elle avait pu s'affubler au fils des siècles, un pantalon et un haut simple, son collier brillant dans la pénombre, elle reverrait bientôt ces frères et sœurs, et elle connaissait quelque chose de plus fort que l'amour fraternelle qui l'aiderait à les réunir, l'enfant de Klaus, cet être si pur que les anciens prenaient pour un monstre, car Hope n'était pas la bête noir du monde mais sa salvation.

Elle s'avança vers le manoir, elle savait qu'ils étaient tous là, le bébé comprit, elle les avait mené à ça. Elle entra alors qu'elle vit Rebekah, dans le corps d'accueil de la sorcière et son magnifique corps dans une tombe, Kol mourant, dans le corps qui était désormais sien, prêt à rendre son dernier souffle, faisant un dernier adieu à sa famille, Klaus qui regardait sa fille dans les bras de la louve, Elijah qui était au chevet de son frère, et Finn, attaché dans l'impossibilité de se libérer alors qu'une sorcière qui semblait jeune lui demandait comment sauver Kol.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle fit le premier pas, elle libéra Kol de la malédiction de Finn, ce dernier des liens alors que tous la regardait, elle les voyait sous leur meilleur jour, Klaus dans tout son amour paternel, Elijah dans celui de la rédemption familial, Kol, sans ces remord, Rebekah dans sa volonté farouche de s'accrocher à sa famille. Freya rendit son corps à Rebekah qui se réveilla aussitôt dans son corps. Freya sourit, sa famille était là, elle avait sous les yeux, après mille ans, son seul rêve et son seul espoir, peut-être fallait-il mille ans à un Mikaelson pour trouver le bonheur mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

* * *

**Je sais, il n'y a pas de dialogue, mais j'ai été inspiré par ce personnage et je pense que comme tout les personnages de la famille originel (sauf Mikael [parce q'il est pas normal]) la famille est la chose la plus importante pour elle. Alors c'est le moment où vous vous dites pas pour Kol...J'ai qu'une chose à dire, mon prochain OS sera sur Kol.**

**Marie (Sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans)**


End file.
